Squirt
being used on a Level 4 Yesman.]] Squirt is a primary gag track automatically at a toon's disposal. These gags are the sixth gags used in order - coming after Throw. It has high accuracy and targets only one cog at a time, with the exception of its level 7 gag. General The Squirt track is one of the two primary gag tracks; therefore, this track is given at the start, partnering with the Throw track. In general terms, Squirt is given by Tutorial Tom upon entering the Toontorial. Tutorial Tom will give all toons the Cupcake and the Squirting Flower. Once instructed to defeat the Flunky outside his building, the toon has the opportunity to use the gags necessary to defeat the Flunky. After the phase, the toon is instructed to board the trolley outside the Toontorial in order to earn jellybeans and purchase gags. If one were to omit the Toontorial, the toon will be given the gag tracks automatically with one gag of the first gag each. Occasionally, upon reaching Donald's Dock and commencing the ToonTasks, Professor Pete will give out delivery ToonTasks where the toon must deliver a specific gag to him, specifically a Glass of Water. Also, at one point during Ahab's ToonTask, Admiral Hook from Hook's Clock Repair will request for three Squirt Guns, which is primary in order to advance. During the battle with the Chief Executive Officer, Seltzer Bottles appear on the tables and are necessary to defeat the boss. The gag will need to charge, and the longer it is charged, the stronger the damage. Advantages *It is primarily used during battles. *They have high accuracy, almost unlikely to miss against a cog. Disadvantages *It is not as powerful as Throw. *It is used after Throw, Trap, And Sound. This opens the possibility of the other gags destroying the cog a Squirt gag aimed at Before a toon gets to actually use squirt. Squirt gags Benefits This is a chart that lists all Squirt gags and whether they benefit (capable of defeating in one single hit) or do nothing to cogs of the same level or stronger. SOS toons There are no SOS toons who use Squirt. However, there is a toon who will restock Squirt gags. Super Squirt Super Squirt is a battle power-up that increases a Squirt gag's power. If a toon encounters a cog near an animated fire hydrant, the hydrant will support the toon to strengthen up non-organic Squirt gags. Trading cards This is currently all the trading cards for Squirt. SquirtingFlowerTC.jpg|Squirting Flower GlassOfWaterTC.jpg|Glass of Water SquirtGunTC.jpg|Squirt Gun SeltzerBottleTC.jpg|Seltzer Bottle FireHoseTC.jpg|Fire Hose StormCloudTC.jpg|Storm Cloud Trivia *When Clerk Clara introduces toons how to shop for gags the first time and unveils all Throw and Squirt gags, the damage of the gags shown is much weaker. *Squirt is one of the only two gag tracks to not have SOS cards, if one were to exclude restocks. *Squirt, along with Sound and Throw, stuns cogs, which improves the accuracy of Drop gags if used in the same round."You can make your chances of hitting a Cog with a Drop gag greater by stunning them first with another type of gag in the same attack. Naturally, you'll need another Toon to do this for you, so coordinate accordingly!" Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. In other languages References Category:Gags Category:Squirt gags Category:High accuracy gags Category:Affects one cog